Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pneumatic tires, and in particular relates to a pneumatic tire having excellent mud and dirt performance.
Description of the Related Art
Pneumatic tires (e.g., tires for four-wheel-drive vehicles) tend to travel not only on soft rough terrain such as sand, mud and the like, but also on hard dried mud terrain. In order to improve mud performance of tires as ability that grabs mud and soil to generate sufficient traction while preventing tread grooves from being clogged, it has been known to increase groove volume of the tread.
Unfortunately, the above mentioned pneumatic tire having a tread with higher volume groove ratio may bring low tread rigidity which does not generate much traction on hard rough terrain.